Last Cigarette
by hiriki
Summary: Por que eu me sentiria infeliz agora? Só por que estou morrendo? Grande coisa, eu tenho cigarros." - Matt's POV


**Disclaimer: Death Note e seus personagens NÃO me pertencem e NÃO são de minha autoria. :3**

Notas da Autora

_-Essa fanfic é centrada no POV(Point Of View) do Matt, por isso que a narração é toda na 1ª pessoa do singular._

_-O contexto pode apresentar um ou mais spoilers, por isso, se você não terminou de assistir Death Note e não quer descobrir nada além da conta, recomendo que não leia._

_-Fanfic feita especialmente para Mew-chan do AnimeSpirit, um presentinho para essa amiga super fofa e querida *-*_

**x x x**

Sangue. Gosto de sangue. Era tudo o que eu poderia sentir naquele momento. Bom, quando você leva vários tiros de uma só vez, espera-se ao mínimo que o seu bom senso lhe faça sentir dor, não é? É, era pra ser assim. Mas eu não estou sentindo dor nenhuma. Ou então, esse gosto amargo e sem graça me incomoda tanto que eu não consigo sentir as balas rasgando meu corpo. Não que eu faça questão de sentir dor. Na verdade, eu nunca fiz questão de muita coisa; nesses últimos dias, eu me sentia completo tendo um maço de cigarros no bolso, e um deles na boca. E, aqui, enquanto eu morro, tenho dezenas de cigarros atochados nos meus bolsos e um na minha boca, embora esteja sentindo ele escorregar e eu não tenha muito mais forças para prendê-lo entre os lábios. Por que eu me sentiria infeliz agora? Só por que estou morrendo? Grande coisa, eu tenho cigarros.

Isso pode ter soado um tanto bárbaro, mas é a verdade. Não esperava morrer ainda, virando um queijo suíço - apesar de ser um eufemismo, eu odeio queijo; por alguma razão, quero deixar isso claro - mas não faz mais nenhuma diferença. Eu não tenho amor à minha existência.

Qualquer pessoa ficaria chocada se me escutasse falando assim. Talvez tenha sido por isso que nunca cheguei a dizer isso para ninguém; poderia desencadear uma reação de pânico em cadeia. Poderiam pensar que eu era um suicida, algo assim; ou talvez algum grande gênio reprimido pela sociedade, que agora lamentava os frutos de sua curta e mal-vivida existência.

Mas eu não era um gênio. Eu gastava os meus dias jogando video game, estourando vilões no meu Nintendo DS. Eu também passava o dia fumando, mas isso ficou sendo tão rotineiro que chega a ser uma redundância; para mim, é como dizer "eu passava o dia respirando". Não existia nenhum motivo especial para que eu gastasse minhas horas dessa forma; eu simplesmente odiava a realidade e toda a sua podridão, e por isso, tentava afogá-la nos meus jogos de video game. Isso me faz refletir como as pessoas são burras e complicadas. Tantos dizem que a realidade é um horror, que o mundo de hoje está um caos... por que se conformam dessa maneira? Qual o problema dessa gente? Enfiem a cara num bom RPG e esqueçam-se disso. Eu sempre agi dessa forma, e nem por isso fiquei esquizofrênico ou estúpido. Se as pessoas não fossem organismos tão complicados, Kira nunca teria existido, e eu poderia agora estar em casa, fumando em paz e zerando minha coleção de games, em vez de estar fedendo a sangue, no meio de uma rua japonesa, tentando desesperadamente salvar o cigarro que está escorregando da minha boca.

Isso me faz parecer egoísta, eu sei. Mas na verdade eu sempre deixei que as pessoas fizessem comigo exatamente o que elas quisessem, desde que isso não prejudicasse meus maços de cigarro. Vejam no caso de Mello, por exemplo. Agora, enquanto meu corpo semimorto concentra todas as suas forças nos meus lábios, para que eu possa segurar esse bendito cigarro, posso sentir em um dos meus dentes a marca que ficou quando Mello o quebrou pela primeira vez. Sim, ele já quebrou outros dentes meus também, inúmeras vezes. Quando éramos crianças, Mello parecia ter uma necessidade monstruosa de espancar tudo o que estivesse à sua vista, nos momentos de raiva. O problema é que nem sempre tudo e todos estavam afim de serem espancados naquele momento. Eu também não estava, claro, mas eu não me importava. Acho que a primeira vez que Mello bateu em mim foi quando Near o passou em alguma coisa - tudo que Near fazia melhor que ele era motivo para lhe dar um ataque de fúria - pela primeira vez.

O tempo foi passando, e Mello talvez tenha percebido que estava ficando velho demais para me socar a cada três minutos - acredito que ele deve ter se assustado com a possibilidade de alguma velhinha justiceira denunciá-lo para a polícia, acusando-o de agressão física. Ou talvez ele simplesmente tenha perdido a vontade. Eu passei a ajudá-lo nas suas investidas contra Kira, sem medo que aquilo pudesse me levar à morte - como realmente levou.

Acho que já falei sobre o meu descaso com minha vida para alguma outra pessoa. Sim, agora posso me lembrar vagamente. Deve ter sido em uma ocasião em que eu estava bêbado, porque as lembranças aparecem borradas e fracas na minha memória. Ou talvez seja apenas o sangue encharcando meu cérebro e não me deixando pensar direito. Lembro-me que eu já conversei sobre isso com uma mulher, ou melhor, uma garota. Acho que ela era um pouco mais nova que eu. Eu devia estar mesmo bêbado na ocasião, pois lembro que estávamos num bar. Ela me perguntou qualquer coisa sobre a morte, ou algo assim; talvez tenha sido sobre o céu e o inferno, também. Não me lembro claramente da resposta que dei, mas lembro que me mostrei bastante despreocupado e confortável. Lembro-me que, ao ouvir minha resposta, ela me mirou maravilhada, talvez impressionada com meu jeito de ser. As outras pessoas pensavam que se tratava simplesmente de mais um bêbado fanático; é, eu estava bêbado mesmo, mas a minha resposta tinha sido sincera, e eu percebi que aquilo encantou aquela garota. Ah, era uma boa menina, um amor. Que diabos estou pensando? Não faço ideia. Minha lucidez está aparentemente sendo roubada de mim.

Estou sentindo que meu cigarro está caindo de vez. Não tenho mais forças para mantê-lo quieto, na minha boca. Só espero que Deus - se ele existir mesmo - me conceda a glória de morrer de vez quando isso acontecer, pois eu não quero ficar nesse asfalto, sujo e encharcado de sangue, sem o meu cigarro. Seria crueldade da parte de Deus. E, por falar em Deus, será que eu deveria ter escrito um testamento, ou algo assim? Merda. Pensei besteira de novo. Não me perguntem por que diabos ocorreu-me escrever um testamento. Provavelmente seria a coisa mais tosca de toda uma existência, superando esse momento dramaticamente ridículo, onde estou tentando segurar um cigarro meio queimado na minha boca. E o que diabos eu escreveria num testamento? É, as pessoas costumam passar a posse de seus objetos pessoais significativos para seus entes queridos, no testamento. Até onde eu sei, não tenho nenhum parente, quanto mais alguém querido. E meus únicos pertences de valor são o meu Nintendo DS, meu game boy e meus cigarros. Mas, diabos, não vou dar meus cigarros para ninguém. Me joguem numa vala junto com eles, se for preciso. E para quem eu deixaria meu Nintendo DS com dezenas de jogos zerados e meu querido game boy? A única pessoa que me ocorre agora seria Mello - se é que ele sairia vivo daqui do Japão-. Então talvez eu devesse escrever algo do tipo: "Mello, pode ficar com meu Nintendo DS e meu game boy, mas não ouse apagar nenhum dos meus jogos zerados, ou eu estouro sua cabeça com dez tiros". Que tiros? Eu estou morrendo, droga. Não consigo nem segurar um cigarro na boca, exercício que pratico desde tempos remotos, quanto mais atirar em alguém. Ah, é, eu deveria escrever também que as pilhas do meu game boy ainda têm metade da carga, ou algo assim, e que era bom ele tratar de usá-las até o final antes de comprar pilhas novas. Droga, estou confundindo tudo. Mello não é igual a mim. Se eu deixasse meu Nintendo DS e o game boy com ele, provavelmente ele trocaria na primeira esquina - com pilha e tudo - por barras e barras de chocolate. Bom, talvez então fosse melhor deixar meus consoles com a garota que conheci no bar. Ela parecia gostar de jogos, pelo que lembro. Mas eu nem sei o nome dela... talvez tenha uma sílaba de igual com meu nome. Ou talvez seja só uma letra.

Provavelmente umas três balas devem ter atravessado o meu cérebro. Como eu consegui pensar tanta besteira junta?! Testamento?! Droga, acho que estou delirando. Não estou enxergando mais nada. O cigarro está quase caindo, e o cheiro da fumaça no ar ficou ralo e fraco. Agora estou sentindo dor, em cada lugar que fui atingido. Merda, isso dói.

Mas ainda consigo escutar. Vozes. Não acho que seja coisa da minha imaginação; com tantos tiros, ela não deve mais estar funcionando, e essas vozes parecem vir de fora. Vozes de japoneses. Devem ser os guardas que atiraram em mim, os guardas daquela mulher perua. Estão falando... Kira... senhor Kira? Acho que foi isso. Falaram alguma coisa com "senhor Kira" no meio, mas eu não consegui entender, eu não sei falar japonês. Bom, tenho a leve impressão que não serei o único a morrer hoje. Se Mello também morrer, ele vai ficar bastante irritado por não ter pego Kira de vez. Near vai passar dele de novo... mas ele não vai poder bater em mim. Não como nos velhos tempos.

Caiu. O cigarro caiu. Meus lábios vazios continuam entreabertos, como num suplício. Provavelmente deve ter caído em cima de mim, e apagado no meu casaco. Se eu ainda tivesse alguma força, eu o jogaria fora, cataria um novo no meu bolso e o acenderia com o isqueiro. O resto poderia continuar do jeito que estava: a dor, as vozes, os delírios, tudo... mas eu não tenho forças. Não consigo fumar. Ah, por favor, Deus, me mate. Mas que droga, ainda estou vivo. Ou Deus está afim de tirar uma com a minha cara antes de me matar de vez, ou não existe Deus nenhum. Não me importa. Eu não tenho mais cigarros.

**x x x**

_Então... ficou totalmente nonsense º_º estou me assustando com a minha capacidade de fazer coisas sem sentido o_o_

_Minha intenção inicial era usar a cena da morte do Matt (que, por sinal, é a segunda pior cena de DN ù_ú), passando bem devagar, mostrando o que ele estava pensando. Daí me aproveitei do momento que mostra o cigarro dele caindo e fiz tudo baseado nisso xD por isso que o título da fanfic é "Last Cigarette"._

_Mereço reviews? :'D_


End file.
